


christmas traditions

by ohjustpeachy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: “Um. What is this?” David asks, wrinkling his nose as he unfolds an ornament from its careful wrapping. “It is supposed to be like...”Patrick turns to look, his forehead creasing in confusion. “What?”“You know, like... a play on the eggplant emoji or something,” David tries, giving his best suggestive face.“What! No, David, it’s a Christmas pickle,” Patrick says, like this is the most obvious thing in the world.“And you don’t see how that could be misinterpreted?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	christmas traditions

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr asking for patrick and david sharing christmas traditions

“Um. What is this?” David asks, wrinkling his nose as he unfolds an ornament from its careful wrapping. “It is supposed to be like...”

Patrick turns to look, his forehead creasing in confusion. “What?”

“You know, like... a play on the _eggplant emoji_ or something,” David tries, giving his best suggestive face. 

“What! No, David, it’s a Christmas pickle,” Patrick says, like this is the most obvious thing in the world. 

“And you don’t see how that could be misinterpreted?” David’s smirking now, setting the ornament aside and placing his hands on his hips. 

Around them are the countless bags of gifts and ornaments they picked up that afternoon at the mall in Elmdale. _A mall._ David Brewer-Rose is officially the kind of person who shops at malls now, and he actually doesn’t hate it. He and Patrick even stopped for cinnamon sugar pretzels halfway through their trip, and there was no shame as they ate them, ravenous as they were on a bench amid the sea of other shoppers, thank you very much. 

All this to say, though, that David hadn’t been paying the closest attention to what Patrick was picking up as the day went on. 

Hence, the Christmas pickle. Whatever _that_ meant. 

Patrick laughs and shakes his head. “Well, _now_ I do!” He picks up the ornament and smiles fondly at it, then back up at David. “Growing up, we always had one of these on the tree. The idea is that the first person to find it on Christmas morning wins,” Patrick explains. 

David can almost see a little Patrick running around a Christmas tree more than twice his size trying to find the Christmas pickle, and has to bite back the fond smile that plays at his lips in response.

“What do you win?” David asks, interested now. He may not be a sports person, but he _is_ rather competitive. 

“When I was little it was an extra present. Once I was older the story is that whoever finds it has a year of good luck ahead of them.”

“Hmm, I think I like the present idea a little better,” David informs him. 

“I thought you might,” Patrick says, voice teasing. “What about you? I mean, I know things were... different before, but wasn’t there anything your family would do every year?”

David pretends to contemplate this. “If you count tracking Alexis’ whereabouts on my phone like some kids try and track down Santa, singing drunkenly with my mother, and watching my dad schmooze businessmen who would later snub him, then yeah, lots of beautiful holiday traditions at the Rose house.” He’s smiling as he says it, though, like he almost doesn’t recognize that family. 

In a way, he doesn’t. 

Patrick smiles at him now. “Well, last Christmas was nice,” he points out. “And this will be the first Christmas in the house. We can start our own traditions.” 

“Okay, but if Alexis finds that thing before me, we’re going to have a problem,” David warms him. 

“Come on, she can use a year of good fortune, out there on her own in New York, don’t you think?”

“I think Alexis makes her own luck,” David says honestly. He smiles after a minute, though. He can’t wait to have his family back here, in _their_ house, for their first Christmas together.

“I can’t argue with you there. But I think we got pretty lucky, too, don’t you?” Patrick asks, pulling David down so he’s perched on his lap. He wastes no time leaning down and brushing their lips together. 

“A husband who will eat a mall pretzel _and_ wants to do things like start Christmas traditions with me? Yeah, I’d say I hit the jackpot,” David murmurs. 

“There’s no extra present, David,” Patrick says, grinning. 

David rolls his eyes. “I was being _genuine_ ,” he says.

“Mhm,” Patrick nods, capturing David’s lips with his once again. “I’ll just have to show you how lucky you are.”

David settles himself against Patrick, bags and ornaments and traditions forgotten as his husband draws him in once more. 

But it’s true, David doesn’t need a ceramic pickle to tell him they were in for a very good year. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me crying about them more on [tumblr ](%E2%80%9DLINK)


End file.
